


I See You

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Demon Sehun, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Implied Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angel jongin, but like it makes sense later, kind of blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Guardian angel Jongin is blackmailed into helping demon Sehun figure out how to make hell more efficient or so he thinks.I'm bad at descriptions work with me folks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies  
> send requests

_“Close your eyes and it’ll be over before you know it.”_

 

Jongin’s eyes shot open as his hairline broke a sweat against his forehead, panting out heavily as he sat up in the white sheets that overwhelmed his half-naked body like he was swimming in clouds. He looked around the familiar white room, taking deep breaths as he tried to center himself back into reality. It had been months and Jongin had woken up from having the same dream in the same panic, swallowing thickly as he adjusted against the bed and shook his head. It was always the same voice that said it, a mans voice that was light and sounded a bit strained. Jongin thought maybe it was trying not to cry but sometimes he doesn’t know, he just knows that voice wakes him up with a feeling of sadness and anxiety that he felt like he had lost something. 

Although now it’s become routine for him to wake up like this, he had gotten used to it and it was a lot easier now to get back into the rhythm of things and not let it completely leave him shaken up all day about who it is, what it means, etc. Jongin slid off his bed that reminded him of a cloud and pressed his feet against the gold and white marble tiled floors. His bare torso prickled with goosebumps at the chilly morning air of heaven, white feathered wings with gold dipped tips sprawling against his shoulder blades to shake them from being crumpled on in his nights' sleep. Being an angel of heaven, Jongin had a few mundane tasks to do before he could carry out his position of being a guardian to humans below and keeping them on the right path. 

His mundane tasks were usually to attend the sermons in the morning to go over their righteous duties as angels, then take care of a few petty tasks before continuing to his job as a guardian angel. Jongin could go without the morning sermon or the petty tasks such as getting his wings checked daily or getting his level of purity checked, etc. He remembers when he first became a guardian after ranking up from an apprentice, away from his mentor's side. Junmyeon was nothing but a good mentor to him but Jongin always craved to take the reins and guide a human away from bad roads. All his charges had been done smoothly, one had gone down a bad path but Jongin assumes he saved them from a life of sin, he can’t remember much from that experience. Clearly, he had done a good job considering he’s still a guardian angel with his charges who are all down the path destined for them, away from darkness and demon free.

Jongin’s job mainly dealt with sins influenced by demons, he learned so much from Junmyeon on how to reform humans and learn their plights, defeat demons without ever even slightly coming close to interacting with them. He found the darkness interesting, alluring even. He found it alluring since he wanted to know what was so captivating about it, so interesting and attractive for people to fall down a rabbit hole of sins and send their life into ruin. Jongin hadn’t had a single taste of impurities, being an angel for 378 years, he forgot what it was like to be a mortal and dance into temptation but even when he was alive, he lived the path destined for him. 

 

He slipped on a light blue cotton shirt, snapping his fingers for his wings to fit comfortably against his back and fold in with his skin to not disturb the fabric of his shirt. He slipped on some light blue jeans with a few rips at the knees and thighs, ruffling through his black soft hair. He met his eyes in the mirror as he walked around his room to check his appearance, watching his golden iris’ dance in the reflection and he smiled. He liked looking casual unlike Junmyeon who always wore a button down shirt and a new sweater vest every day with a pair of slacks. 

Jongin couldn’t relate to looking nice when all he did was watch over people, there was no need, and it wasn’t like he didn’t take his position seriously by any means he just saw no need for it to be something he dressed up for. He went to his bathroom, admiring the Grecian revival columns and the marble floor, next to the golden tub. He brushed his teeth and styled his hair in a tousled way that looked neat but like he just woke up in a fashionable sense, just the way he liked it. He stepped outside his room down the quiet corridor where the other angels roomed in along the seemingly never-ending hall. The soft gold lighting matched the gold cloud murals along the walls behind the Grecian column designs, he let out a little happy sigh at the tranquil environment before walking down the hall to Junmyeon’s room where he knocked promptly. 

The door swung open to reveal Junmyeon with his signature Clark Kent hairstyle with one of his trillion sweater vests over a button down. Jongin had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and smiled, “ready to get the boring stuff over with?” Junmyeon chuckled, stepping out of his room, “you shouldn’t call it that, they’re necessities.” Junmyeon is what Jongin classifies as a goody two shoe angel, he finds the wing checkups fun or something. He rolled his eyes, both of them walking down the hall to approach a golden gate painted on the other side of it, their portal to get around heaven. “They’re boring, Myeon, no one is gonna smite you for saying it’s boring. Plenty of other angels think it is too,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes at Jongin, and Jongin can just imagine him scolding him for the disrespect he was showing. 

“I have respect, unlike you younger lot of angels.” Jongin rolled his eyes at that, letting out a little sigh as they approached the gate. They stepped through the golden portal and made it to the common area where a harp sat, protected by a gate of gold and diamonds glittered underneath a soft white light on a podium. The harp usually sounded in the morning before sermons, but only the archangel could access it just by a touch of the gate, Junmyeon tried explaining it to him once but he didn’t quite grasp how a touch could identify who he was. Jongin’s gonna say it’s magic, Junmyeon likes to make it more complex than it needs to be. 

They only had to wait a few more moments until the archangel Gabriel appeared and lifted the gate, strumming the harp that vibrated through every corridor in the realm of heaven, making more angels appear by the moment making it a bit crowded. Jongin zoned out after the 100th sermon in the morning, he knew what Gabriel was saying, their duties are to serve and protect, guide away from the darkness. Jongin had to figure that Gabriel must be bored of saying the same things over and over, even if he is the messenger archangel from God, regardless though. Jongin gets bored listening to it he can’t imagine the speaker finding entertainment in repeating himself every single day almost to the word. 

Zoning out the sermon made time tick by faster and he went to his purity and wing checkup, and as usual, it was Yerim who was conducting the checkups. Yerim and Jongin didn’t ever have a lot to say except for when she ruffled up his feathers, literally. Her job was to check each one and make sure none were missing or falling out, and if they were she’d have to replace it and ban him from using them for a little. Jongin wasn’t ever worried about his wings since wings directly correlate to purity. The lowest his purity had ever been was at 97% and that was only because he had learned about some darkness that day and it seemed to affect him. 

Jongin had been told that if his purity ever dropped to 80% or below, his feathers would start to fall out meaning he’d fall from heaven down into hell. This was the only thing Jongin really paid attention to when it came to asking mindless questions, but apparently, the wings were a gift from God for his holiness in the mortal life that he was granted the honor to be an angel. Although, if his purity drops, much like in a human life, the chance to be in heaven slips away and he’d fall from heaven to hell. All angels have their own unique set of wings, Jongin’s being gold dipped, Junmyeon’s having silver quills, etc. Wings are like an angel’s thumbprint, their access to heaven, Jongin understood why having the purity and wing checkups are necessary but for someone who never had a purity below 97%, it’s repetitive. 

His purity was a stunning 99%, Junmyeon always got 100% and nagged him about it, Jongin was okay with missing one percent of his purity. Even if Junmyeon’s nagging makes him want to flick him on the nose. The feather check was fine, even if it was a bit uncomfortable at times with Yerim ruffling his feathers to see each one but she smoothed them down after. 

Finally, it was time for his job, to check on his loyal charges and see how they were handling since he went to bed at night. Jongin stepped through the golden gate portal to his private workroom what was one sofa next to a nightstand table and a large white wall that seemed to be a bit foggy today. The white wall was more of a holographic screen for Jongin to see into their world without leaving heaven, leaving heaven for a charge watching was frowned upon some while ago and banned, Jongin was never told why. 

 

Jongin only had five charges at the moment, they keep a list of whom to give charges to in order to keep the number even amongst their classes of guardian angels. Jongin’s in rank C, meaning he oversaw the middle class of people who lived normal lives. Class A dealt with more troubled people who chose their own sins without the help of demons such as murder, self-destructive tendencies, or breaking the biblical law without sins. Or, on the lighter side, those who were born with mental illnesses such as schizophrenia to prevent them from harming themselves and keep them safe from demons who enjoy praying on them. Class B dealt with the upper class of the human world such as political leaders, celebrities, socialites, high-class entrepreneurs, etc. The angels trained to handle them acted with more finesse and subtly in order for their human charges to not catch onto their existence whereas Class C specified it was okay to reveal to their charges under special circumstances, demonic possession being one. Jongin didn’t know much about Class D since it involved third world countries and poverty-stricken people who got different help from their guardian angels, but class E involved kids and those angels had interchanging charges at all times who eventually got sorted to the ones above. 

Jongin’s charges were all special to him, especially two of them that he tends to watch them live their lives with such radiant positivity. Yukhei and Yixing, two brilliant men who live miles and miles apart but manage to connect through the positivity they radiate. For only being nineteen, Yukhei managed to change so much in his community, Jongin felt like his life would continue down a path of goodness since he was also so strong-willed. Yixing’s softer in his demeanors but does little things to make a bigger ripple in the pool of his community. Jongin worries for him though since he has depression, demons find it easier to prey on those with depression or mental illnesses due to them feeding off their negativity. Demons are negative creatures, Jongin’s been taught, he feels empathy for the humans who get taken advantage of by darkness for not being at their best mentally. 

“Show me Yixing,” he spoke to the room, watching the fog lift away from the wall to clear to a man lying alone in his bed in China. 6:02 AM, Jongin figured he must just be waking up for his job down at the bank, he was an accountant but he seemed to like the people he worked with. At least Jongin thinks so, Yixing has never reacted poorly to them or spoken poorly about them. Jongin watched him get up with lethargy and figured he could come back later, give him some privacy to ready for the day. “Yukhei,” he asked, shifting to a rainy day in Korea where Yukhei slept in his bed, TV still playing in the background. Jongin rolled his eyes with a smile, snapping his fingers to turn it off and save Yukhei’s electric bill from being so high. It’s something he does often, the younger male always thinks he does it in his half asleep state. 

He switched to his next charge, Seulgi, watching her sleep peacefully. She’s very independent but she has a wife and two kids, so Jongin tends to not worry about her but sometimes he does just watch her just to smile to himself at the thought of that life. He switched to Taeyong who was just finishing his overnight shift as a nurse in the hospital, collapsing into bed with a loud tired sigh. Jongin wishes he could alleviate for him since he always seemed to be tired, but Taeyong busied himself with work so often. Jongin tends to worry about his health and kept watch on him as well since demons liked to feed on declining health, but Taeyong was always left unbothered. His last charge, Jungwoo, had just arrived to work at the coffee shop, an undergraduate university student who lives just a few miles away from Yukhei. Always happy, had the sun in his hands, Jongin thought they would be nice together but he’s not an angel of love.

He switched back to Yixing who had his coffee and omelet with kimchi on top, reading the news on his phone but Jongin noticed a darkness lurking in the corner. A darkness that seemed to be a black fog and Jongin didn’t want to jump the gun and say it was a demon yet so he kept a close watch. Jongin had dealt with a demon once before and was able to banish it, but that cloud of the demon looked different, smaller and more transparent, unlike this one where Jongin felt like he could see the thick swirls of smoke in the cloud as it lurked. Yixing stood, depositing his dishes in the sink and walked out the door to hail a cab, the cloud of darkness following and Jongin knew then it was a demon.

He had to follow the protocol before going to the mortal plane to deal with it himself. First, he had to identify the class of the demon just by using the smoke, and the more opaque it is, the stronger they are. In the last demon he fought, the cloud wasn’t opaque so he could make features of the demon but this one it seemed to be a cloak of darkness, so Jongin knew it was a high threat demon. Why would a high threat demon go for someone like Yixing and not someone in class B? Jongin wasn’t sure of the motives, but first, he channeled his energy to send a holy light ray to disturb the demon, but it seemed unbothered. In fact, the cloud of smoke got thicker from the vision of Yixing climbing in the cab and the cloud following behind. Jongin sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched the cloud start to circle Yixing, and he tried his next method which was directly communicating with the demon to find out its needs. 

He closed his eyes, channeling his mind to the cab and managed to snag the sounds around them. Yixing talking in his ear to the cab driver sounded so vivid and the sounds of the car driving against the street being muffled by windows. It wasn’t until he saw the images of the street appear beneath his eyelids and he could feel the leather seat of the passenger seat beneath him that he realized he had astral projected himself successfully. He turned in the seat to see the swirling black smoke, and he heard a light laugh come from a man that wasn’t Yixing but from the demon. “You move fast, angel.” The voice, it sounded all too familiar in his mind but he couldn’t pinpoint it. 

“I don’t have time for casualties, what’s your purpose here?” Jongin demanded, and he watched as the black swirl of smoke faded away to reveal a handsome man. His black thicker hair with cold brown eyes met his own, thick eyebrows gave him a serious look but Jongin found himself more attracted than intimidated. His cheekbones were high on his face, jaw pointed to his chin and pretty thin pink lips. His broad shoulders and lithe body were covered in a black button-down with the top three undone and black slacks. Jongin was attracted yes but he reminded himself this was a demon trying to harm his charge, and he needed to take care of him. “My purpose isn’t for your human, angel.”

He said ‘angel’ in such a tone of adoration and not in a mean condescending way, and for some reason, it felt a little familiar in his mind but Jongin chose to ignore that. “Then what is your purpose?” The demon leaned forward in the seat, chuckling as he got close enough for Jongin to feel the heat of his breath, making his cheeks flush a pink before leaning back to get his own space. “To capture your attention, my plot is bigger than mortals. Although, I do have no shame in hurting one,” the demon turned his head now to look back at Yixing who seemed more tired than usual, “I’m already feeding off him, I’d hate for him to fall apart and you fail your mission as his guardian.” Jongin looked over at Yixing then back to the man, biting on his bottom lip. He was always trained to never negotiate with demons but what choice did he have now?

“What is it that you want from me then?” The man smiled, and if Jongin wasn’t being blackmailed into meeting this demon, he’d find it pretty. “Come to the mortal plane alone, I’ll be with Yixing all day until you come. Tell whoever it is that a demon of higher rankings is pursuing your charge, and we’ll go from there. Hurry, my generosity and patience runs thin.” Jongin opened his eyes from the projection and looked at the screen to see the man outside of his thick fog, seemingly looking directly at Jongin and he swallowed thickly before getting up and shutting off the screen. He made his way through the golden gate, appearing in Junmyeon’s room and startled the other male. “Jongin?” Jongin sighed out quietly, running a hand through his hair, “where’s Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo, the man in charge of the guardian angels department, Jongin had to inform him before taking off to the mortal plane. A rule for all angels alike. “Why do you need to see Kyungsoo? Don’t tell me you’re going to the mortal plane, Jongin you know that’s the last resort and,” “Junmyeon. I know, I don’t need you to nag at me or baby me for me to understand the severity of going to the mortal plane. Now, where is Kyungsoo? Because you don’t understand the severity of my situation.” Junmyeon looked at him with an expression that Jongin couldn’t read before nodding and stepped with him through the golden gate to Kyungsoo who stood in the common area discussing with one of the love angels and angels of the earth, having a discussion over coffee. 

Junmyeon still had the unreadable expression on his face as he went unusually silent for someone who nagged Jongin over breathing, but Jongin couldn’t find it in him to care as he marched up to Kyungsoo and bowed for interrupting their conversation. “Kyungsoo, sir, I need to go down to the mortal plane.” Kyungsoo blinked up at him until looking back at Junmyeon, Jongin kept his eyes on Kyungsoo until the other stood up and bowed to the other angels, “we can continue this another time, it seems as if we have a crisis.” The other angels bowed, leaving Jongin to bow in return and they cleared the table. 

“What’s the reason for needing to go visit the humans?” Jongin sighed, sitting down in the chair across from him, setting his hands on the white colored metal table, fingertips brushing against the grids of it. “A demon of higher power is feeding off my charge… I astral projected to talk to him and he’s already draining him terribly.” Kyungsoo sat up a bit in the chair, and Jongin didn’t understand why they were all so hesitant to let him go when every other angel got immediate clearance and were gone sometimes for months at a time. “Did you get a name of this demon?” Jongin shook his head, sighing out a bit exasperated at all the pointless questions. “Why are you questioning me so much! You let everyone else go without a single doubt! I’ve been doing this for 200 years! I’m experienced I know what’s going on, you literally let Sicheng go and all he did was mention it in passing!”

The table was silent, and he knew there wasn’t something he was understanding, and he knew he was missing something. He felt Junmyeon’s hand on his shoulder, clearing his throat softly and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just your first time is all… first timers need to get more approval.” Jongin shrugged off his hand, a bit frustrated and shook his head. “Have I ever asked to go before? No. Why would I randomly ask to go now unless it was important?” He looked between the two, and he didn’t understand the looks exchanging between the two. He felt Kyungsoo’s hand rest on his and what sounded like to be a defeated sigh fell from his lips, “you can go, Jongin. Sorry for the hassling… be safe. I’ll have someone look over your charges as you’re gone.” The warning had a nervous edge to it and Jongin didn’t understand that as he stood and bowed, making his way towards the golden gate to transport himself back into his workspace. 

Guardian angels could only go to the human realm from their golden gate in their office, and so he pressed his fingertips along the golden gate of it, mumbling quietly, “take me to my charge, Zhang Yixing.” A swoop filled his stomach that felt different from transporting within heaven, his eyes were shut tight as he felt himself get a little sick to his stomach, and he didn’t open his eyes until he felt something solid beneath his feet. He opened his eyes then to see himself in the bank he had been watching over the monitors, sighing out a bit in relief that it went smoothly before looking around for the demon who specifically asked for him. He thought maybe he should try Yixing’s cubicle, and he’s more than grateful humans can’t see angels unless he forces himself to become visible since he’s shuffling through a bunch of people and it would be a bit difficult if they could see him or felt his presence there. 

He saw Yixing with the demon he spoke to just crouching over his chair, looking a bit bored as he draped his arms over the black leather chair and kept his hand on his shoulder, other hand tapping the leather. Jongin knew he was feeding off him now, he really did stay true to his words and he was glad he got here as quick as he did despite all of the unnecessary road blocks in his way. He walked up to the desk, setting his hands on the wood and that seemed to capture the demon’s attention, lifting his hand from Yixing who sighed out a bit in relief and blinked a little. “Finally, you came. What was taking you so long?” He replied, leaving Jongin to roll his eyes at the question and not even because the demon had asked him but since he still felt annoyance at Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. 

Jongin reached his hand over to his shoulder, placing it and felt the energy in Yixing liven up once more beneath his fingertips, pulling away once he solved the issue at hand. “None of your business. What did you need?” The demon laughed quietly, stepping around the desk to Jongin, holding out his hand with a little smug smile, “I don’t even get to introduce myself? I thought angels had manners.” Jongin rolled his eyes with a little huff but he decided to play nice since while the demon’s words were a bit snarky and condescending, his tone was everything but. It was like how he had called Jongin angel earlier, it was laden with a certain adoration that he didn’t understand. He slipped his hand in the other’s, clearing his throat, “Jongin.” The other gave a look he didn’t quite understand, longing or pain? Jongin wouldn’t know, but the other spoke softly, “Sehun.”

A memory of a laugh flashed in his mind, pretty pink lips against a red silk bedsheet. Jongin shook his head of the thought, retracting his hand from Sehun’s and the other man touched his shoulder gently. “You okay?” Jongin nodded, looking down at the ground cursing himself to get it together before looking back up at him. Those lips were the one’s he saw in his mind but maybe it was the demon playing mind games with him but at the same time, it felt happy, it felt real. He dismissed those thoughts and nodded at the demon in front of him, “fine, now, to the point?” Sehun shrugged it off it seems, taking his hand and let out a little laugh, “my point is, I want you. I feel like I should properly introduce myself. I’m Sehun, the new prince of Hell. I know your angels don’t talk about the role changes in hell but I know all about your life up there. If you comply with me, Yixing stays safe, and you’re the guardian angel of the year, if you don’t I’ll corrupt him and ruin him and you won’t be able to do a single thing to stop me. I have more power than you, I think you know that.”

Jongin swallowed thickly at his words, scratching the back of his neck before speaking quietly, “there’s higher up than me.” Sehun stepped over to him, invading his personal space and Jongin felt like he should’ve minded but something deep within him said to let him stay close, to trust him, and Jongin didn’t know why. He stumbled backwards a bit to try to get some space, making Sehun chuckle and he gripped his chin between his thumb and index finger. “Report this back to them, and I’ll definitely ruin your charge. Jongin, this should be so simple, I just want you. I genuinely don’t want to harm anybody, so please don’t make me in order to establish my point.” Jongin didn’t know why this voice within his deep subconscious was telling him to trust him, and it was making him feel a little queasy since his voice was telling him to trust a demon. The prince of Hell of all things, and usually his instinct was well rounded and good but this was different. 

He weighed out his options, and considered that his instinct usually never lead him wrong, so with a sigh he nodded. “Okay, Sehun, I’ll do what you want me to.” Sehun smiled, and that smile felt so familiar. “Lovely, trust me then,” Sehun took his hand and Jongin watched him as he had a little smirk on his lips, and snapped his fingers. He felt like he was going to choke on the amount of black fog swirling around them but he didn’t, he just got consumed in the look in Sehun’s eyes as he felt the familiar swoop in his stomach. They were leaving the mortal plane, transporting from place to place on one plane wasn’t supposed to feel like this so he didn’t know where Sehun had planned on taking him. He held his hand a little tighter, and didn’t miss the way Sehun smiled at him between the black clouds of smoke, like he was excited, and the longing was there. 

 

The black fogs of smoke dissipated after a bit, Jongin felt a little dizzy and queasy at the travel and looked around once the fog drifted off to the floor around them. He was in a mansion, it seemed, judging by the large living room they were in with black leather couches that had gold trims. Black and white marble flooring where large Jade statues of dragons stood by the grand staircase that had a red carpet draping along the marble steps. Sehun had moved across the room over to the marble fireplace where blue flames danced. Jongin looked around at all the trinkets, the walls a dark matte black color with gold trims on the ceilings, framed pictures in gold frames of Sehun with a shorter man and a taller man. Jongin assumed them to be demons. He went to look at one that he thought was him in the photo until his attention was called by Sehun clearing his throat. 

“Now that I got you down here, tea?” Jongin blinked at the other man who snapped his fingers and a gold tray with a porcelain tea pot with two cups appeared on the coffee table in the living room. Jongin eyed him suspiciously, the voice nagging him to trust him was still in his ear so he slowly sat down. Sehun poured him a cup of tea, Jongin thought it was earl grey and lifted the cup in his hands. “So you tried to drain my charge to invite me to drink tea with you?” Sehun nodded, sitting down before shaking his head with a little tsk. “No, not just to have tea and sorry, honey?” Another snap of his fingers and a bowl of honey with a honeycomb spool appeared, Jongin always drank his tea with honey and Sehun couldn’t have possibly known that. Maybe Sehun drinks his tea with honey, he reasons, or Sehun being the prince of hell had kept his eye on him, who knows. He spooled some honey into his tea, sipping it and smiled at the taste. 

“Then why am I here?” Sehun, for the first time, looked like he was stumbling over his words on what to say to Jongin. “I need to.. I need to know how Heaven works? Their system? If they have a way to check on hell and I need a way to see if they’re plotting to stop my demons from doing their work?” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, crossing his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you sound convinced of your own reason.” All the questionable statements and stumbling disappeared when the prince of Hell glared at him. “Are you doubting me? I got you down here, why would I waste my time by doing that?” Jongin shrugged, leaning back in the seat as he took a sip of tea. “You didn’t even know your purpose it seemed three minutes ago and now you act like you do know.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t mean, and that’s something Jongin didn’t understand. Sehun’s demeanor always seemed so playful or laden with an adoration, and how he looked at him seemed a little too fond for a stranger he just met. Jongin didn’t quite understand it, he didn’t understand how his normal mundane day turned into having tea with the prince of Hell in his own mansion. “Whatever, Sehun, let’s just get this over with.” Sehun chuckled, setting down his cup and saucer of tea as he looked him over, sighing out softly. “This isn’t going to be a one day thing, Jongin. I plan to keep you here for as long as I need you for, that’s how this works. I dragged you down from Heaven and you think one sitting over a cup of tea is going to teach me everything about it? No, this is going to take time, I need information about everything and besides, my mansion is probably more lavish than your tiny square of space up there.”

Sehun’s mansion was nice but he didn’t want Junmyeon or Kyungsoo scouring Earth looking for him, so instead he shook his head, “they’ll come looking for me.” Sehun laughed quietly, a charming smile, and God Jongin wished he didn’t find Sehun so pretty. “They won’t be able to find you, the charming thing about Hell is, angels aren’t permitted in unless a demon brings them or they fall from grace. Demons however can get into hell if they sneak in, I have no desire to go up there but I do have a desire to know their intentions with me and my demons. So, Jongin, care to help?” Jongin had a choice in the matter, and instead of that tiny voice telling him to say no it told him to say yes. He wasn’t sure if this tiny voice was the best thing to trust, but it hadn’t led him wrong before, so he nodded and let out a little sigh. “I’ll help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies  
> send requests!

Sehun didn’t know how to conceal the look of shock on his face, Jongin could tell just in the way his face went agape and then quickly tried to gain composure. It looks like the prince of Hell was expecting a bigger challenge, at least Jongin reasoned with himself. Jongin didn’t want to put a bigger challenge since putting one up would take longer for him to get back to heaven where he’s sure Kyungsoo and Junmyeon would have his head based off their hesitance to even let him go. 

“Wise choice,” Sehun’s voice cut through his thoughts, making Jongin look up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You look shocked I even decided to help you,” Jongin murmured, watching the demon smile before sipping on his tea. There’s something about Sehun’s smile that seems so familiar in Jongin’s mind and he can’t place where. Maybe from his past life when he was a mortal? He doesn’t know, he isn’t sure but he hates how much he likes the smile of someone who’s blackmailing him to keep him hostage. “I thought you’d put up more of a fight. Would you like more tea or the tour?” 

Jongin nibbled on his bottom lip, staring down into the cup where half of his tea had been consumed. It tasted good but he’s on edge at being here in this mansion in the first place. Part of him wants to sit here and finish this tea but the other half of him doesn’t want to stay put, having an awkward conversation with Sehun. “A tour would be nice,” Sehun grinned, standing up and set the saucer down on the table. “Great! If you’d be so kind as to follow me,” Jongin found a small smile gracing his lips at how genuinely happy he sounded. 

Jongin followed Sehun out of the living room as he sat his cup of tea down. Jongin followed him along, looking up at the gold trimmings on the ceiling then at the black and white marble flooring beneath his feet. The kitchen had a large black and marble island with six leather stools pooled up to it, the island itself was empty. A gourmet chef’s stove with eight burners and a griddle in the middle sat directly behind it, surrounded by marble counters with gold etchings into the white stripes of marble in the black. The cabinets were a matte black with gold accent handles, gorgeous overall. It was prettier than heaven where everything was white, minimal, pristine. Almost unbelievably perfect that it felt like there was no character. 

Jongin felt a little torn at the fact that he found the prince of Hell’s mansion to be better than heaven and his little perfect square he called a home, but he had his tastes. It isn’t bad, he isn’t turning against heaven for liking a house in hell. “This is the kitchen, obviously,” Sehun smiled over at him. Jongin brushed his fingers against the marble counters, then looked back up to Sehun. “Is every house in hell as nice as yours?” Sehun shook his head, leaning his elbows against the kitchen island, eyes attentive on Jongin. “No, most don’t have kitchens. When I was a low rank demon all I had was a living room, bathroom, and a bedroom. Demons don’t need food like angels don’t either but we just prefer the tastes of it.” 

Jongin stared at Sehun a beat too long, getting a flash of a memory of a small studio style house with a missing kitchen, all grey walls and grey couch with black throw pillows on it. His mind played the sliver of a hand running against the couch, then a simple black coffee table. “Jongin?” Sehun’s voice broke the memory, making him look up at him with parted lips. “Oh, um, sorry I just… I had a thought. Anyway, do they spend a bunch of time in there?” Sehun studied him for a moment, seemingly accepting it before shaking his head slowly. “No, they prefer traveling. The homes are just for resting if they even choose to rest there. Demons have freedoms to go wherever and stay gone as long as they’d like, as do I. I prefer staying here to take care of business in hell sometimes or travel to get away. I remember when I became prince of Hell, I was elated and now I seek something more.”

His eyes met Jongin’s, but it didn’t look like he was making a point to be evil in his tone but in a soft way. What could Sehun possibly want and why would he imply Jongin has something to do with it? He isn’t sure, maybe it is something not soft like taking over heaven, maybe he’s overthinking and on edge. “I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Jongin whispered through a soft smile and watched Sehun move a little bit closer. Their noses could touch if Jongin just pressed a little closer. It made his cheeks heat up in a blush down to the back of his neck, “I’m almost there to making it mine.” 

They stared at one another, Sehun’s eyes felt so warm and familiar, he hated how familiar they felt but he doesn’t know a thing about him. He just met him today, and yet everything about him seems like he’s known him before. It didn’t make sense, he didn’t understand it. The aggravation teetering at him made Jongin pull back with a shy smile, standing up and cleared his throat. “Tour?” Sehun’s eyes faltered before taking a little breath and smiled up at him, “sorry. Right this way,” he led him out the kitchen towards an expansive dining room.

The dining room was pretty as well as the half bath, finally going up the grand staircase where Sehun led him to a room at the end of the hallway, black door with a golden doorknob. There was hesitance when Sehun put his fingers against the doorknob, Jongin watched Sehun bite his lower lip before smiling over at Jongin, nervous one at that. He turned his head back to the door, gently opening it to reveal a simple bedroom that looked entirely different from the rest of the house. In the center of the room was a bed with a large black bed frame with black blankets and what appeared to be red silk pillows. A black vanity dresser along with a chair in the corner of the room. “This is your room.”

Sehun looked nervous and Jongin didn’t understand why as he stepped in the room. It didn’t look very familiar, Jongin’s fingers running along the black blankets. For some reason his curiosity piqued to see if the red pillows matched the bedsheets underneath the blanket. He gently pulled them back, running his fingers against the red bedsheets as another distant thought bounced in his mind. Red bedsheets, pink lips and a kind smile, hand on his hip that felt so warm as he felt the traces of someone’s thumb against his skin. He gasped, moving his hand away from the bedsheets. He’s never experienced this until he met Sehun and maybe it’s because he’s not in heaven and heaven shields him from thoughts of a past life but even then that didn’t sound realistic. 

“It’s a nice room,” he whispered, eyes still locked on the red bedsheets. “Do you not like red?” Sehun asked, his voice sounded so nervous and Jongin still didn’t understand it but he didn’t know why he felt so affected by bedsheets, or what that memory even meant. “It’s not that, it’s a lovely room. Thank you,” he didn’t want to tell Sehun, the person holding him there to get into the secrets of heaven the true issue so instead he settled with lying; a lie Sehun didn’t look to believe one second but yet he didn’t look uneasy. 

They left the room, going down the hall past a few guest rooms before the master bedroom. The bedroom matched the house, black marble floors with a grand bed and jade statues with deep red curtains covering the windows to the outside of hell. Jongin can’t imagine hell is a beautiful place like heaven or even earth. Earth at least had grass or a beautiful suburb, or even the not so best neighborhoods. Jongin can’t imagine what the souls of the tortured just outside your window could possibly look like. He understands why Sehun invested in curtains. “So, I’m expecting company to come over shortly I thought I’d tell you, he’ll be assisting me in my uh, endeavor. I’d like you to be part of that,” Sehun spoke, looking at Jongin but not like he expected him to comply, like he was genuinely asking.

“Do I have a choice?” Jongin tested the waters, wanting to see if maybe he was reading Sehun right or he was being too naive. He didn’t know the protocols of demons like Sehun but for some reason he felt like the other male was like an open book. He was hoping for it, at least. “Of course you have a choice, he’s a nice guy and I don’t want you to feel like a prisoner here. If you’d join me there’d be food and tea, if not I’ll send dinner to your room, truly is up to you.” Jongin hid the satisfied feeling that he was reading Sehun right but then it started to raise the suspicion of how was he reading Sehun right? He didn’t know Sehun and he didn’t want to know much about him either but yet he could read him like a book? Something didn’t seem right, it was starting to make his head hurt. Food wouldn’t hurt, and Sehun’s been nice so far. 

“I’ll join you both then, if that’s okay.” Sehun grinned, nodding and starting the little walk down to the dining room. A loud chime rang through the mansion, Sehun snapped his fingers to have the door open and entered in a tall man with large eyes and large ears, too many teeth in his smile but Jongin would’ve never placed him for a demon with how friendly he looked. “Sehun-ah, I do have some news for you!” His voice sounded baritone as he walked in, easily towering over the both of them and it seemed like for the first time the stranger acknowledged Jongin with wide eyes and a look of disbelief. Jongin kept his eyes on the man until Sehun ushered over to them quickly with a little forced smile on his face, “Chanyeol this is Jongin, Jongin this is Chanyeol,” Chanyeol seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and held his hand out to shake Jongin’s. “Oh right, I forgot he was going to get an angel,” he laughed nervously, looking over at Sehun who didn’t look too happy with him but Jongin looked back to Chanyeol. “You’ve never met an angel before?” Chanyeol nodded, shaking Jongin’s hand and released it with a friendly smile, “I have, the friendliest one I’ve ever met. Welcome to Hell, not much to see outside but I’m sure Sehun will give you the grand tour or take you out somewhere else as he pursues whatever mission I didn’t completely listen to.” 

Jongin laughed at that, smiling up at the taller who flushed a little. Jongin takes it as no one laughs at his jokes and if he had to make that assumption based off the way Sehun sighed and rolled his eyes, he’d be right. Sehun snapped his fingers to have a black cloud of smoke appear on the table before evaporating into a large meal. Chicken, bulgogi, sushi, soups, salad, rice, fish, shrimp cocktails, etc. It felt never ending and Jongin felt himself allured to sit down at the table where a plate was at. Sehun took his spot next to him, Chanyeol across as they snapped their fingers to pour themselves some wine. Jongin didn’t have those powers he’s sure, his angel powers must not work down in Hell. He tried a snap and pout when nothing happened, not even a holy golden glow from the tips of his fingers. 

“I forgot to mention your powers don’t work down here, are you wanting wine?” Sehun asked kindly, making Jongin smile and nod. “Red please,” Sehun snapped his fingers, watching his wine glass fill up instantly in front of him before Jongin went ahead and picked out what he wanted to start eating. “So, what’re your plans?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows raised to make his eyes appear wider as he made his way to a little golden chalice with shrimp cocktail inside, topped with thinly sliced avocado. “I refuse to keep Jongin in Hell for the duration of the time he’s helping me, apparently his angel overlord people can track him so I need a way to keep him under the radar.” 

Jongin looked up at him with a little sigh, catching both of their attention. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this since I’m not really helping you but maybe you’ll understand why this is even an issue. It’s my first time coming down on Earth and for some reason they’re really weary. At one point, any angel could check on their charge and flee to earth but all of a sudden they changed the rule. I don’t remember when or why but ever since then you’ve had to get permission and they barely let me come here,” Jongin wanted to mutter I see why but he didn’t. He watched their facial expressions shift to something unreadable, for once Sehun wasn’t an open book and it irked Jongin. 

“So that’s why you say they’ll track you down?” Chanyeol asked, bringing Jongin out of his thoughts and nodded. “They don’t do this to anyone else and it’s a little annoying, kind of makes me want to outsmart them just to get back at them and then prove them wrong.” Sehun smiled to himself, messing with his rice before smiling up at him. “We can find a spell or I’ll use my magic to cloak you in my demon smoke.” Jongin smiled back at him, he didn’t know he did until he felt his cheeks start to hurt. It felt subconscious, he had to shake himself out of it. “Sounds fine with me, I just want to prove them wrong,” Jongin murmured, looking down at his food. The silence at the table was a mixture of uncomfortable but comfortable, Jongin didn’t want to think about it too much and focused on his food instead. He was thinking too much already today, and it was all about Sehun, it bothered him. 

Dinner went by with Chanyeol and Sehun discussing their options before Jongin dismissed himself to head up to bed to get some rest. He walked into the bedroom and stared at the bed frame, biting on his bottom lip before looking over at the simple dresser. He forgot he’ll need clothes, he’s hoping Sehun was prepared and had some ready. He opened the drawer, staring down at the black clothes that he held up that seemed to fit so at least that’s good. He put it away for now and took his shirt and shorts off, slowly clambering his way into the bed. The silk sheets felt nice against his skin, the room was nice and cool, eyes closed when his head hit the pillow. 

 

He couldn’t see much, but he felt a warm hand against his forehead that eventually dragged down two fingers against his cheek before cupping it. Jongin pressed his face against the warm palm, turning his head to kiss it. He felt hot water on his face, eyes felt prickly, he could assume he was crying as he leaned against the warm hand that felt just a little bit bigger than his own. “I don’t want to do this, I can stay with you,” Jongin’s voice cracked out, it sounded thick with sobs compared to what he could feel on his face but his chest heaving a deep breath told a different story. “You can’t stay with me,” a soft but sad voice of a man whispered into his ear. Jongin felt the press of skin against his temple before a pair of lips kissed it; he felt water there, the man must have been crying too.

“Why? I can take care of myself,” The man shook his head, “you know why Jonginnie, you can’t take care of yourself the same way, and I won’t be able to take care of you the right way.” Jongin sniffled, whispering quietly, “I don’t wanna leave,” the door opened and the room went silent, Jongin felt the retracting warmth of the man to hold his cheeks. “Are you both ready?” A voice that sounded so familiar sounded in his ears as he heard the man shakily mumble “yes.” Jongin cried out a little louder, listening to the soft hush from above, felt a soft kiss press to his lips. “Close your eyes, and it’ll be over before you know it.” 

 

Jongin shot awake with a gasp, sweat on his forehead down his chest and palms clammy. He had never seen anything before the line, he never got to hear voices or know what was going on or why that voice sounded familiar. Where was Jongin going? Why couldn’t he see? Why couldn’t Jongin stay? There were so many unanswered questions in his brain that he couldn’t process anything at the time, he focused on the way he was shaking and covered in sweat. It didn’t help he was in an unfamiliar room, with someone he barely knew just down the hall, he didn’t know what to do now. He had no sermon to listen to, no faith check, no wing check, nothing. Jongin closed his eyes to try and clear his mind, feeling how dry his mouth felt. Water would be nice, Jongin got up and went to the dresser and pulled on a black tee with black basketball shorts he found back in the dresser. His hair looked askew and he looked a little greasy for being covered in sweat. He didn’t care though as he opened the door, going down the grand staircase into the kitchen where he grabbed a crystal glass, filling it up with water and downed the entire thing in one go. 

“Jongin?” Sehun’s voice echoed from the dining room, making Jongin turn his head with a wry smile over at him. “Hey,” Sehun looked him over, setting down his cup with the saucer of tea on the table as he made his way over to him. His fingers gently brushed over his cheek, Jongin couldn’t pitch much of an argument since his brain only begged to be closer. Sure, he’s attracted to Sehun but not enough to want to just stay close to him so he didn’t understand those thoughts, he didn’t understand anything, he felt so overwhelmed and confused all at the same time. “Are you okay?” Sehun asked, thumb brushing over his chin before letting his hand drop. 

Jongin wet his lips with his tongue before biting down on it gently, nodding his head. “I had a dream and it’s fine now,” Sehun looked him over, studying him, “a dream about what if you don’t mind my asking?” Jongin looked in Sehun’s eyes and he didn’t know if he should tell him, he didn’t know if he could trust Sehun yet even if his brain was saying to trust him but his brain hasn’t been the most reliable source of information lately so he chose to ignore it. “It’s a recurring one, I don’t feel like talking about it.” Sehun looked him over once more before nodding slowly, pulling back some. “I figured out a way to cloak your identity so we aren’t in hell for the entire duration of this… I’d actually like to go somewhere today if you’re feeling up to it.” 

Jongin had never been exploring outside of heaven, he always got to look at their views from his screen when his charges traveled but never got to see the human world itself. He saw cat cafes, beaches, beautiful cities at night, delicious food he never knew the name of until he could glimpse the menu if he astral projected, etc. Getting out and seeing the world sounded amazing, but he didn’t understand why Sehun would take him out to see the world if Jongin got the chance to run away? “You trust me enough to stay with you?” Jongin asked, setting the cup down on the counter top as Sehun nodded. “I do, you care for your charge and you would’ve put up more of a fight earlier if you wanted to run. I’m not trying to hold you as hostage, or prisoner, despite the circumstances we’re in. I don’t want you to become tired of seeing the mansion, and I can imagine the taste of freedom you’ve gotten up there is scarce. Especially from what you told me last night about them even being weary about you going.”

That struck him a weird way, he never thought about his freedom before. Heaven had many rules, he wasn’t allowed to leave heaven unless it was dire, he had a job to upkeep, ceremonies to attend, if his grace got beneath a certain level he’d fall from heaven and his status is revoked. He’d be a demon, the scum of the earth, things humans are afraid of even if he isn’t evil. In hell however, freedom to go anywhere or do anything is allowed, there is nothing holding them to stay in hell, go where they want to and be who they want to be. 

All Jongin has wanted was a taste of freedom, to stop going to those dumb ceremonies and to fall out of the daily routine and now here he is with a chance to do exactly that with company? Maybe not the best company, Jongin hasn’t got much of a chance to judge his character but his gut instinct says he’s a stand up guy. Jongin’s eyes were set on Sehun’s, weighing out his genuineness through his words as he spoke and all of them seemed true, Sehun felt true. “I’d like to go out, maybe you can show me what freedom feels like,” Sehun smiled and laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. “How does Venice sound for a first stop?” Venice, Jongin faintly recalls Venice being the place with the canals. “Sounds amazing.”

Sehun gently took Jongin’s hand in his own, pulling him towards the dining room table. He had to ignore the butterflies shooting up his chest from the depths of his stomach that lasted until Sehun dropped his hand and snapped his fingers, making black clouds appear with clothes appearing on top of the table. Different fabrics with burgundy velvet blazers and gold lapels, black blouse that cropped with gold buttons. Jongin eyed the crop top, picking it up and held it up to his chest before turning to Sehun with a shy smile. “What do you think of this one?” Sehun smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. “With black skinny jeans and some Gucci heeled boots I have in mind, I think that’s an outfit, Jongin-ah.” 

An extra snap of his fingers brought those exact clothing out on the table, making Jongin pick them both up and head to a bathroom Sehun pointed him towards. Jongin took off the black shirt and let his wings unfurl, staring at the gold dipped wings in the mirror. His fingers ran through them, making sure no feathers were loose with a small smile before closing his wings back to his chest and molded them to his back as he slipped the blouse over. He got a better sense of happiness in seeing his stomach being exposed than he did seeing his wings. Heaven didn’t permit such revealing clothing since the point was to be modest but Jongin really liked this. He felt confident, pretty, stunning, everything positive and all he had now was excitement to try on everything. He put on the jeans, giggling at how they hugged his butt and thighs, then the heeled boots that completed the look. 

Jongin stepped out with a shy smile, blushing after noticing how Sehun stared at him in awe before coming over to him. His hands looked like they had the itch to touch, and without even thinking or giving it a second thought, he mumbled “you can touch if you want.” Sehun looked at him a bit surprised, even Jongin looked surprised but he didn’t take them back. Sehun’s fingertips brushed over his waist to the blouse before across the expanse of his tummy. “How’d you know I wanted to touch? You’re so pretty,” Sehun murmured, Jongin’s cheeks felt like they were on fire but he shrugged. It was a gut feeling that told him about Sehun wanting to touch and the fact his hands were shaking but he simply said, “I don’t know, and thank you.”Sehun retracted his hands and snapped himself into a red button down blouse that tucked into leather pants, holding Jongin’s hand. 

Time felt like it stopped when he looked at Sehun who stared back at him with a smile that grew on his lips. He snapped his fingers, surrounding them in a black cloud of smoke but Jongin could feel Sehun’s warm hand present in his own, and it felt so familiar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Tell me your thoughts! Thank you for reading and being so patient!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my abandoned fic folder for a while and now I want to open her back up and make it chaptered so I have to finish it. Share your thoughts!


End file.
